After Vice S1E00: Onwards
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: (Oneshot) "Hey Tubbs, you ever consider a career in southern law enforcement?" "Maybe... maybe." It's the opposite end of the road now.


The plane had left the airport and Tubbs was underway to the north. It was just Crockett and his Testarossa.

He wasn't actually that sure of what to do next. In the past, he'd always just spoken to the other detectives in the Vice unit , but he wasn't a part of Vice anymore and with Rico disappearing off over the horizon , he was void of ideas. Then he decided... south. He'd head south.

He imagined the conversation he'd have with people if he told them his plans. _"But Sonny, Miami Florida is about as south as you can get"_ To which he'd reply _"Who said anything about staying in the country?"_

Because he knew where he'd be heading. South of Miami but not too different, Cuba. From what he'd heard, he could possibly go from the US state of Florida to the Cuban town of Florida, an actual place.

Getting back in his white piece of Italian engineering, Sonny felt strange to get in and not have a badge to put in the gap between the two seats. Being without a badge and a gun was something he knew he'd have to get used to, he'd spent nearly a decade in the Miami police force and even more time as a soldier before that, there was hardly a time in his adult life where he hadn't been without a gun and some kind of badge.

It was with a sigh that he turned the key in the ignition and the engine started. And then two bullets went through the windshield, narrowly missing his shoulder. He got out, yelling "DROP THE WEAPON, POLICE!" as he held his gun and took cover behind the open door, cursing under his breath as multiple bullets hit the bodywork in multiple places...

Or so he imagined. All he really did was drive, because now there was no more gun behind his jacket, no more people trying to kill Sonny Burnett, no more Burnett full stop. It wasn't a lifestyle that he would find easy to let go of, and he knew it. He knew that there was a firm line between walking away and actually letting go.

When he pulled up at the marina, Elvis was up on the deck, letting out a low growl, greeting Sonny back, who crouched down in front of him.

"Been a long run, pal... got a lot of stories to tell from it. But... we all have to move on, right?" Sonny said, Elvis making another growl in agreement before Sonny guided him inside the cabin, knowing that going over to Cuba, it would get rough out on the sea.

And then he came to a memory he didn't want to have... her. The memory of _her_. The jolt in his arms as the bullets impaled Caitlin's body was one of, if not the worst memory Sonny's mind carried, and it brought on such an emotion burst that he had to lean against the metal side rail as they flashed through his mind. Ever since it happened, he'd slowly become more quick, more angry and violent... more Burnett.

"Didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" Sonny heard, quickly standing up and composing himself.

"I wanted it done quietly, that's all." Sonny replied as Gina stepped aboard the boat.

"You and Rico both dropped your badges, why?" Gina asked, Sonny looking at her.

"Time only goes for so long before this line of work, your undercover role and your real life all start to cross too often. You all have three lives, at home, at Vice and undercover, and sooner or later, the three start to cross. Maybe a case needs constant work, even at home, or maybe your cover gets blown... or maybe a suspect obliterates your life at home." Sonny said, Gina knowing that the last referred to Caitlin. He'd almost left the force then, and sometimes he thought that the only reason he stayed on afterwards was to vent his rage in a legal way, avoiding ending up in an electric chair.

"You remember?... one night in 1983, water sparkling and boat swaying..." Gina says, Sonny smiling a little. She walked slowly over to the edge of the boat, leaning against the rails in the same spot and position she had all those years ago. It had been a different time then, both of them were still young and crazy with hardly any actual idea of the world they faced. They'd only just met Rico, Lou was still alive and none of their life ruining events had happened.

"Very different times... with very different people." Sonny said.

"Very true. But at the same time... people don't change, their views do." Gina replied.

"Well... whoever told you that has a lot to answer for." Sonny said, Gina laughing a bit.

"You told me that... 5 years ago." Gina said, Sonny having to think for a moment before he did remember telling her that.

"Well maybe one day, then... maybe in another 5 years I'll tell you something else and you'll make the same remark." Sonny said, the two of them stepping closer and wrapping their arms behind each other, a farewell hug between two close friends who'd never been any different.

Without another word, Gina left the boat, and Sonny was left to his thoughts... more happy thoughts, of a different time. Of the time before the hell.

He untied the mooring rope and set off the engines, the boat slowly pulling out of the marina one last time. Before he left US waters, though, he made sure to make a phone call, arranging for the Testarossa to be towed and flown over to Cuba. It was the one thing he wasn't going to leave behind.

And now he had no ties back to Miami, no links to the old days except those in his mind. His imagination.

And to live happily, that was all he needed.


End file.
